The Gray Descendant
by majored
Summary: In the cold war Revan's blood is spilled on both sides. please review. will be taking your reviews very seriously.


darth dioltas was a powerful sith lord at only the age of 20. people believed that his power came from his bloodline, but they were wrong. dioltas power came from his tutor. Revan, revan was dioltas ancestor. the empire used revans dna to create a new line of sith whom as he hoped would share revans power. and dioltas did not disapoint, his power equaled or even outshined revans own. dioltas was made into a sith lord after he defeated his own master and forced him to promote him into a lord. dioltas was 16 when he brought his master down. the dark council was so impressed with dioltas that they gifted him with 2 gage class transports and 1 terminus class destroyer. with the beginnings of a fleet and soldiers under his command he brought into the fold his younger cousin. rache, both named themselves after their ancestor revan for both of their names meant revenge. revan had used his power to project himself to his descendent and trained dioltas since he was 4. 4 years after the defeat of his master dioltas fleet had increased from 3 ships to 12. his flagship was a harrower class dreadnought named the vendetta. he had 2 harrowers 4 terminus' and 6 gage's. rache was in charge of half of one third of dioltas fleet. rache's flagship was the desolate. he led his harrower 1 terminus and 2 gage's. both dioltas and rache were not your typical sith, neither believed in the sith code and neither allowed their emotions to control them. thay had unparralelled control of their powers which stemmed from their use of a unified force. they did not use the dark or the light, they used and felt the force as it was meant to be. dioltas and rache had never been bested in any form of combat since their days in the academy. dioltas was named a darth at th age of 21. in the 5 years since being lorded dioltas had made many allies. some he bought with favors others he won over with his skill and power. currently dioltas was the second most powerful force in the sith. even the dark council feared to go against him. his power was never given it was always earned. and dioltas had earned this. Caras Tamrel better known as the knight and his strike team had just with the help of lord scourge infiltrated the emporers palace. as he fought his way to the emporer dioltas watched with amusement. dioltas watched as the knight and his men weakened the emporer and then he made his move. black ligtning raced into scourges back and ripped through his flesh and armor as it escaped through his chest. blood splattes the floor as scourge falls dead. a second bolt ripped through kira carsen and ended her life swiftly. the knight and his remaining allies looked to find the source as they continued to fight the weakened emporer when a laugh emanaed through the room. all of a sudden t7 was in pieces, destroyed by some unknown force. the emporer had been weakened but not enough to put him wholly on the defensive. the emporers lightning struck dead both seargent rusk and doc. the knight fought alone now and did his best to hold his own against the reinvigorated emporer when from the corner of his eye he caught sight of another blast of the deadly black lightning. as the blast seperated the emporer and the knight Caras thought he saw a person slip behind the sith emporer. as the blast of energy ended and caras was able to see the emporer again he realized the true fight had only just begun. for standing before him was the emporer with a hand through his back and out of his chest. the hand was engulfed in the same black lightning as that killed scourge and kira, his dear kira. as the emporer fell dead the knight was awarded with the sight of the empires second in command. dioltas. dioltas grinned at the knight before speaking." i must thank you master tamrel, i had been looking for an opportunity to kill the emporer for months now." " you used scourge didnt you." " yes i sent scourge to find a suitable lackey for me to use to kill the emporer." " you bastard. how dare you do this. ill kill you!" dioltas just smiled. as the knight charged dioltas just took one step forward and disapeared. " say hello to scourge for me will you." before caras could turn to see the speaker black lightning engulfed him. a week later he was standing on a podium overlooking his people in kaas city. " my people, i come before you today a grieved man. our emporer is dead, murdered by the jedi. our emporer fought bravely and destroyed the jedi assassins that came for his life. but not before he was gravely injured and stripped of his considerable power. the jedi cowards stole the emporers power from him in an attempt to weaken him for the fight that was to come. yet our emporer still fought and killed his assailants. but now he lies dead and the empire grieves. but we will not let this outrage stand. today we appoint a new emporer and tomorrow we reenter this war and take revenge!" all around the empire cheers were sent up by billions of citizense of the great empire. that day dioltas was named emporer that day he achieved his dreams.


End file.
